Tan sólo ángeles
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Historia única. La visión de Touya al enfrenterse dos ángeles que compiten por su afecto, Yue y Rubymoon


**_ Tan sólo... Ángeles_**

****

****

**Autora: **Lian_dana 

Tipo: Historia corta

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de las chicas CLAMP... ya saben todo lo demás. A decir verdad este fanfic lo escribí exclusivamente para complacer a Asuka a manera de agradecimiento por poner todo lo que esta pobre loca (jeje) escribe, espero les agrade, no es la gran cosa pero me gusto bastante, en especial una parte ^^, todo lo escribo desde la perspectiva de Touya. Jejejejeje, nos vemos después.  Por favor escriban.

**Dedicatoria: **pues nada más ni nada menos que para Asuka, y quizás a Nakuru y Touya ^^

**E-Mail:** alex_dana@uole.com

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Estoy confundido, no sé que pensar, ni que decir, es increíble, que yo Touya Kinomoto, tenga estos pensamientos tan confusos, por primera vez en mi vida, me siento confundido, sin saber ¿qué hacer ante todas estas situaciones?

No puedo, aunque trate, no puedo, no puedo alejarla de mis pensamientos, no lo logró,  y eso me hace sentir mal, ya que ella es tan desesperante, por lo regular trato de alejar a ese tipo de personas de mí, pero esta vez no sé porque no puedo hacerlo.

Ella tiene algo mágico igual que Yukito... ella tiene el poder de la Luna, y ese poder me esta matando, la Luna, es tan bella y misteriosa a la vez, supongo que es por eso que esos dos seres tan extraños, enigmáticos, pero a su vez hermosos, me atraen tanto, por sus poderes, por su forma de ser, por todo ellos, por ser algo que no puedo entender, porque son creaciones divinas.

Nunca imagine que una persona pudiera crear algo tan hermoso, sin embargo me equivoqué, sin duda esa persona tenía poderes mágicos sorprendentes como sus criaturas.

Me halaga sin duda, el hecho de que esos dos ángeles hayan posado su vista en mí un simple mortal, y por ser mortal estoy tan confundido, me deslumbran sus bellezas, me he dado cuenta de algo... los amo a los dos.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

- Touya, ¿sucede algo?

- No, no sucede nada, Yuki

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Lo estoy y deja de molestar de una buena vez- Yukito sonrió, sin duda su "amigo" siempre sería hací.

Al fin llegamos a la escuela, por un momento pensé que Yukito me sacaría totalmente de mis casillas, no quiero que él se entere de mis sentimientos, no quiero que suceda nada, ¡Oh por Dios!, no hoy no, no tengo ganas de...

- ¡¡Touya!!, ¡¡Muy buenos días, querido Touya!!- lanzándosele al momento (ya saben como)

- Akizuki...

- ¿Sí, querido Touya?

- Pesas demasiado- me alegra tenerla conmigo pero no puedo moverme, ¿por qué tiene siempre que pasar esto?

- ¡Oh, lo siento!, pero... ¿ cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames: Nakuru?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Touya, te esta buscando el profesor de matemáticas

- Nos vemos después, Akizuki- se despidió con su habitual tono de mal humor

- Na- ku- ru- los dos se quedaron mirando, los dos ángeles tenían un enfrentamiento con la mirada, por primera vez Yukito tenía una mirada amenazante, por fin decidió a hablar- No te interpongas en esto, Tsukishiro- mirándolo desafiante

- Akizuki, yo no me interpondré pero él que tiene la decisión es Touya- repuso recobrando la habitual gentileza que lo caracterizaba

- Lo sé- murmuró Nakuru, mientras se alejaba.

Los he dejado solos a los dos y en este instante siento como la luna despliega su magnifico poder. Han terminado las clases, ha sido un día largo y a la vez tedioso pero interesante, Nakuru no ha dejado de mirarme todo el día y eso me hizo sentir un tanto incomodo por la manera de mirarme, tiene una mirada muy parecida a la de Yukito, sin embargo algo cambia en su mirar. Yukito se ha quedado practicando el tiro al arco, él es tan bueno en los deportes como lo es Nakuru, los dos son tan parecidos pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

- ¡¡Touya!!

- Nakuru

- ¿Eh?, ¿me dijiste Nakuru?- se sorprendió la chica

- Nakuru... - no pude contenerme, la he tomado por la cintura, y en un acto desconocido por mí la he llevado hasta aprisionarla contra una pared , ella esta sorprendida sin lugar a dudas, igual que yo por lo que estoy haciendo pero no hay marcha atrás... Empiezo a acercármele, ella no ha hecho el intento de separarme, la he tomado por la cintura y ella ha cerrado los ojos, estoy sintiendo sus labios, y puedo sentir sus manos rodeando mi cuello. Nos hemos separado me ha faltado el aire para continuar, suavemente me despegó de sus labios, ella también lo hace de una forma que me está volviendo loco... tengo que recobrar mi compostura.

- Tou- ya- murmura Nakuru tratando de decir algo, es en vano, Touya le pone un dedo en la boca, impidiendo que hable

- Nos vemos después, Akisuki- volviendo a su habitual tono y forma de ser.

- Nos vemos... Touya- dando una sonrisa y diciendo adiós con la mano de una forma como sólo ella lo sabe hacer.

- Adiós- se volteo y empezó a caminar, con la mochila en el hombro y diciendo esto con un ademán de la mano, sin embargo se distinguía una sutil sonrisa en la cara del joven y un brillo en los ojos especial.


End file.
